


Think Before You Act, Except Just This Once

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Angry Confused Steve, M/M, Meet Ugly that turns into a Meet Cute, sleep deprived tony, who also has too much coffee in him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Okay, Tony thinks to himself as he eyes the big buff blond guy --seriously, did all of Rhodey’s buddies look like walking Adonis’s or did he just have an in with the guy who chiseled them out of stone?-- who’s ranting and waving his hands about, this mightnothave been his most brilliant idea. Maybe heshouldhave tried sleeping on the idea, like Pepper and Bruce would have suggested he do had he bothered informing either of them of his brilliant and hilarious idea.





	Think Before You Act, Except Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



> Prompt #42: Char A decided to move their buddy’s car as a prank, but got the wrong car and now char B thinks Char A is breaking into their car, what the hell!”
> 
> For Impala_Chick! Hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

 

Okay, Tony thinks to himself as he eyes the big buff blond guy --seriously, did all of Rhodey’s buddies look like walking Adonis’s or did he just have an in with the guy who chiseled them out of stone?-- who’s ranting and waving his hands about, this might _not_ have been his most brilliant idea. Maybe he _should_ have tried sleeping on the idea, like Pepper and Bruce would have suggested he do had he bothered informing either of them of his brilliant and hilarious idea.

Because really, how could he resist once the thought of putting Wilson’s car on the roof of his apartment building?

He couldn’t, not that he’d ever really tried to get rid of it, once it had popped into his head; and well, he’d never really been good at talking himself, or letting others talk him out of ideas once he got them. Especially when they came when he’d been up for nearly three days and was on a caffeine high.

But he thinks, maybe, just this _one time_ he should have put more thought into it when he’d turned and watched some big blond guy come stomping over, his brows and lips drawn down in a thunderous expression of anger.

“The hell ya think yer doin’?” He’d shouted as his long legs --and good Lord did this guy have some nice legs, Tony thought before snapping back to focus as the man came to an abrupt stop a few steps away from where Tony’d been crouched by the back door on the drivers side of the four door sedan.

“Uh,” Tony blinks slowly as his mouth works open and close, struggling to come up with something, _anything_ , that wouldn’t make him sound like a complete and utter loon. He feels himself fall back and land on his butt as he tries to crane his head back enough to look up at the stranger, “Um, well, uh.”

The man takes a deep breath, moving his left hand down to rest on his hip while lifting his right to pinch his nose, and slowly releases the breath. “What are _you_ doing to _my_ car?” he asks again, this time slower, as if he’s forcibly trying to calm himself down as he forces the words out from behind his clenched jaw.

“Oh,” Tony turns to eye the car for a long moment before turning to smile sheepishly up at the man, “Um, I was, well you see I was gonna, um, I was gonna put it on the roof of my roommate’s buddies apartment building? Because, um, well, well you see I thought this was his car?”

He watches as the man’s face twists up into confusion before going slack with surprise, as if he’s truly just registered the words Tony’s said, and then he quirks a brow and moves his right hand down to his hip as he stares at Tony like a disapproving adult. “I think I’m gonna need you to stand up and back away from the car, and then give me a really,  _really_ good explanation for that.”

Shoving up, Tony sways, causing the other man to reach out with surprisingly gentle hands to help steady him, before Tony flushes a little as he shifts from foot to foot as he brings his hands up and launches into a long ramble about Wilson and Barnes, Rhodey’s buddies because Wilson and Rhodey are Air Force reserves as they go through college, and how Barnes and Wilson accidentally broken a small helper bot Tony had been working on at the apartment and had finished the pot of coffee without making a new one, and had somehow managed to fry the wiring in the pot, “So you see, vengeance must be had Sunshine, it must. They disrespected the _coffee_ and they broke Tuesday before I could finish her. And like, I _know_ they didn’t mean it, and I’m sure they didn’t even realize they’d broken her because she doesn’t look like much, but you _don’t_ hurt my bot’s and live without repercussions.”

“You,” the man starts before snapping his mouth shut and bringing both hands up to rub at his face. “You plan on putting Sam’s car on the roof, because he and Buck broke your coffee pot and neglected to make another pot? And, uh, broke your bot?”

“Yes,” Tony murmurs, somewhat sheepishly, and crosses his arms as he looks down at his feet. “I get _you_ might not understand, Sugar plum, but coffee is life’s blood. And they didn’t _say_ anything about breaking the pot!” he cried out indignantly, “And it’s not like platypus or I would’ve been mad,” pausing he blinked slowly and bob his head a few times, “Well, okay, I would’ve have because Jarvis bought me that pot, but I’d have gotten over it and really, it was an easy fix once I saw what happened, but Sun beam, _they_ didn’t say anything and I was _forced_  to go to _Starbucks_ at six in the morning. So they _have_ to pay, Sunshine, they do because I, Tony Stark, do not _do_ _Starbucks_. Especially not a _six in the morning!_ ”

“Okay,” the man interrupted with a small shake of his head and letting his hands drop. “Firstly, my name is Steve,” he raked his gaze over Tony’s disheveled form with a concerned gaze, “And secondly, how much sleep and coffee have you had today, Tony?”

“Uh,” he blinked slowly before squinting at the man, Steve, “What day is it?”

Eyes widening in alarm, Steve stares at him for a long moment before speaking slowly, “It’s Thursday.”

“Oh, um, I think I got a few hours on Monday, maybe Tuesday but Monday I know for sure I got at least five hours because Carol was over and she laid on me until I feel asleep, but it’s possible I could’ve gotten a couple more on Tuesday during English Lit.”

“Okay,” Steve breaths out, face somehow alarmed and lifted in wonderment. “Okay, firstly, we’re gonna get you back to your apartment, Tony.” He moves forward, picking up the bag he’d apparently dropped and tossed it into the back seat before moving Tony out of the way to close the door. Pulling his keys out, Steve hit the button to unlock the doors and wrapped his left arm around Tony to guide him around the car and settling him in the passenger seat.

“Then once you’ve had sleep,” Steve started once he’d settled in his, turning to watch as Tony struggled to get his seat belt, only to reach over and help after a few moments, “Than I’ll help you get revenge on Bucky and Sam, except you know, not with the car, okay?”

Blinking owlishly, Tony stared at the blond before his brow furrowed in wonderment. “Why?”

Grinning devilishly, Steve started up the engine before backing out of the parking space, “First, because I share the car with Sam, since mine died out last month, so I can’t let you tamper with it. And secondly, because Sam and Bucky are loud and I end up getting sexlied from our apartment more often than not and I’ve been wanting to get revenge on them for months.”

Tony stared before giggling as he pumped his fist, accidentally punching it against the dashboard, “Owe but yes! Partners in revenge!” Rubbing his knuckles, Tony smiled big and bright at Steve, who glanced his way with his own smirk, “So,  _Steve_ , got any ideas on how to get them back?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
